


Od A do Z

by Klawa



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dir en Grey jadą na małe wakacje w środku głuszy. Absurd obowiązkowy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Od A do Z

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aldemonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldemonium/gifts).



 

**Dzień Pierwszy**

 

A miało być tak pięknie. Tygodniowe wakacje, z dala od fanek, prasy, prób... Żadnych idiotycznych dziennikarzy, pytających czy pan Niikura wsadza język do gardła pana Hary, czy może jednak pana Andou. A może pan Niimura i pan Terachi skomentują jakoś plotki o swoim gorącym romansie? Kaoru wsiadając do busa otoczonego przez stado wygłodniałych sensacji hien, musiał przywołać całą swoją liderową powagę i dojrzałość, by nie otworzyć okna, i nie krzyknąć „wypchajcie się trocinami!” wystawiając środkowy palec. Niestety, dwie piąte jego zespołu, nie zajęte obecnie spaniem ani grą, nie miały w poszanowaniu jego nerwów, ani nie doceniały heroicznego wysiłku zignorowania grupki dziennikarzy.  
– Pa pa! – wywrzaskiwał Die, wyciągając czerwony łeb do podekscytowanego tłumu i wykrzywiając się złośliwie. – Nie będziemy za wami tęsknić!  
Toshiya, koniecznie usiłujący wystawić głowę tym samym co Die oknem, w końcu poddał się i poprzestał na ręce, wciśniętej między jego głowę, a szybę i pokazującej co dokładnie basista myśli o pozostawianych w tyle osobach. Bus tymczasem powoli wyjeżdżał z parkingu, niemal pozbawiając Dir en Grey jednego gitarzysty. Kaoru jęknął z przerażeniem, widząc jak czerwone kosmyki ocierają się o słup, a Shinya nieprzytomnie poderwał głowę znad konsolki.  
– Co...?  
Kyo zachrapał donośnie, bus nabierał prędkości. Die i Toshiya zajęli się rysowaniem po szybach i drażnieniem wypłosza Shinyi, zamkniętego w transporterze; perkusista z przerażeniem usiłował opanować sytuację i w grze i w rzeczywistości, w efekcie mordując swoją postać w jakiś wybitnie efektowny sposób i wywołując salwy śmiechu Potwornego Duetu. Kaoru przykleił czoło do szyby, odliczając do dziesięciu nim wybuchnął.

Rozpoczął się ich wyczekiwany z utęsknieniem urlop.

 

 

Kierowca wysadził ich przed ładnym, dwupiętrowym domkiem, otoczonym ze wszystkich stron lasem. Jedyną prowadzącą do niego drogą, przybyli oni sami – był to niezbyt szeroki, piaszczysty pas, ledwie mieszczący busa. Wyglądało na to, że ten kto budował domek, znalazł po prostu polanę w środku lasu i postanowił ją wykorzystać. I dobrze, uznał Kaoru, rozglądając się dokoła. Po prostu nie było mowy, by spotkać tu przypadkiem jakiegoś fana czy dziennikarza, wytwórnia obiecała absolutny spokój przez tydzień (zresztą Kaoru _przypadkiem_ zapomniał naładować komórkę); istny raj na ziemi. Tylko znikający za zakrętem bus był nieco niepokojącym zjawiskiem – co jeśli któryś z tych idiotów coś sobie zrobi, a w tym buszu przecież nie znajdą lekarza! A obawy nie były płonne, biorąc pod uwagę aktualne zajęcie basisty, wdrapującego się na jakieś powykrzywiane drzewo...  
– Toshiya, do diabła! Złaź stamtąd! – krzyknął Kaoru, sam siebie wyśmiewając za jakieś tam mrzonki o spokoju. Spokój! Też coś.

No i sklepy... Lider jeszcze raz ogarnął wzrokiem okolicę, po czym wbił wzrok w dom.  _Niech tam będzie pełna lodówka, błagam.  
_ Była. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu, wszedł do pierwszego lepszego pokoju, zostawiając w nim swój bagaż i ruszając na poszukiwania kuchni. Pomieszczenie było spore. Bardzo spore. Duży, drewniany stół, stał na samym środku, otoczony szóstką solidnych krzeseł. W jednym z kątów stała olbrzymia lodówka, po otwarciu ukazująca całą kolekcję szynek, kiełbas, warzyw... Na dole wciśnięte było kilka butelek mleka, a zamrażalkę ktoś wypchał w połowie mięsem, i w połowie chlebem. Jajek mieli chyba z dwieście i pełną szafkę soków. Jedynie ani jednego piwa na horyzoncie widać nie było. Ani żadnej innej rzeczy z minimalną zawartością alkoholu.

I parapet się kruszył.  
  
Tymczasem reszta zespołu, zostawiona samym sobie, rozpełzła się by szukać pokoi. Na parterze, poza sypialnią Kaoru, olbrzymią łazienką naprzeciw i kuchnią, znajdował się tylko utrzymany w beżach, duży salon z telewizorem pod ścianą, kanapą i fotelami oraz czymś co zachwyciło Shina – kominkiem. Obrzuciwszy go spojrzeniem, cała czwórka zgodna była co do jednego – pokoje są na górze. Co do tego, kto pierwszy dopadnie schodów, dogadać się już nie mogli.  
Die, stojący najbliżej drzwi, rzucił się do przodu, niemal urywając chybotliwą poręcz. Po sekundzie zastanowienia, wpuścił za sobą Tota, nim z pełną premedytacją zrzucił sporą torbę wypchaną ubraniami, w stronę biegnących za nimi Kyo i Shinyi. Drugą, z rzeczami łatwiej tłukącymi, ściskał kurczowo w dłoni. Wokalista z perkusistą, wciąż wyplątywali się z ubrań gitarzysty – torba była rozpięta – podczas gdy winny ich sytuacji Die, i zaśmiewający się Totchi, zdążyli pobieżnie obejrzeć wszystkie cztery sypialnie.  
– Biorę tą – oznajmił czerwonowłosy, stając w progu największego z pokoi, z olbrzymim małżeńskim łożem na samym środku. Żółte ściany gdzieniegdzie zdobiły fantazyjne, czerwone wzory, podłogę zaścielał wyglądający niesamowicie puchato, brązowy dywan; całości dopełniały drewniane meble i ogniście czerwona pościel. Toshiya skrzywił się. – To łóżko wygląda tak miękko... – rozmarzył się gitarzysta, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na oślepiające barwy.  
– Wiem, że lubisz czerwony – wymamrotał basista – ale nie sądzisz, że ta żółć to już przesada?  
Gitarzysta machnął ręką, spoglądając na Toshiyę z politowaniem.  
– Jak będę spał to będzie ciemno, jak będzie ciemno to żółci widać nie będzie, za to będzie mi cudownie miękko – oznajmił, po czym dodał po chwili zastanowienia. – No i Kyo nie ukradnie mi łóżka, bo nogi nie postawi w czymś takim.  
– Racja – uznał Toshiya, obrzucając swój pokój dziwnym spojrzeniem. – U mnie jest granatowo. Nie ma tu jakiegoś klucza? Jestem pewny, że jak Kyo zobaczy ten różowy i z falbankami na łóżku, i ten drugi...

– … zielony z namalowaną na ścianach trawą... – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Die. Basista spojrzał na niego żałośnie.  
– Ukradnie mi pokój. A to jedyny normalny na tym piętrze.  
Na schodach rozległy się ciężkie kroki i wściekły Kyo, wpadł na przedpokój, ciągnąc za sobą Shinyę, ściskającego w ramionach wypakowanego z transportera psiaka.  
– Dla was zostały tamte – z kamienną twarzą oznajmił Toshiya, wskazując dwie pary drzwi, jedne koło drugich i natychmiast znikając w swoim pokoju. Die nie odrywając wzroku od Kyo, oparł się o framugę, uśmiechając pod nosem. Wokalista z rozmachem otworzył drzwi. Cofnął się o krok. I z hukiem je zatrzasnął.  
– Co...? Co to do diabła jest?! – warknął, wbijając oskarżycielski wzrok w zadowolonego gitarzystę i usiłując odpędzić wizję różowych falbanek, cisnącą mu się uparcie pod czaszkę.  
– Pokój. Twój albo Shinyi – ucieszył się Die, idąc w kierunku schodów.  
– Jezu drogi – usłyszał przerażony szept Kyo, gdy tamten otworzył drugie z drzwi i zachichotał złośliwie. Po chwili zszedł na dół, rozglądając się za własnym bagażem, jednak wyglądało jakby jego ciuchy wyparowały.  
– Kyo?! Gdzie moja torba?! – krzyknął. Chwilę później wokalista wychylił się zza ściany, z samozadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
– Na zewnątrz – oznajmił z podejrzaną radością. – Z tyłu domu.  
Die z niepokojem spojrzał za okno. Pogoda była ładna...

… a błoto za domem jeszcze ładniejsze, bo ozdobione każdą pojedynczą sztuką jego garderoby.  
– Kyo! – wrzasnął, ściskając w ręce ubłoconą torbę, w drugiej dwa swetry, których nie zdołał do niej upchnąć, wpadł do domku z żądzą mordu w spojrzeniu. Krzyk wywabił Kaoru z kuchni.  
– Die? Co ty...? – mężczyzna obrzucił zdziwionym spojrzeniem zabłocone rzeczy. – Tarzałeś się w błocie czy jak?  
Daisuke wbił urażony wzrok w lidera.  
– To wszystko wina tego idioty. Małpa wredna, robal bez serca – kontynuował czerwonowłosy, ku wyraźnej konsternacji starszego. – Bezmózgi ratlerek! – krzyknął głośniej, na co rozżalony Kyo pojawił się na schodach.  
– Patrz, Kao, usiłuje mnie zamordować, zrzucając ze schodów własnymi ciuchami i jeszcze mnie wyzywa! Do tego pokój mam zielony! Małe, psychodeliczne żabki mi się będą śniły!  
Kaoru błądził spojrzeniem od Die'a do Kyo i z powrotem, z nieco ogłupiałą miną.  
– Nic a nic z tego nie rozumiem, ale zaczynam się już przyzwyczajać – wymamrotał. – Znajdźcie sobie jakąś rozrywkę i zniknijcie mi z oczu, jedzenie za dwie godziny – warknął. – Tylko żadnego zabijania! – dodał, widząc błysk w oku Die'a, gdy ten skierował się w stronę schodów.

 

– Szorstka – oznajmił Toshiya, kiedy dwadzieścia minut później, on i gitarzysta postanowili obejrzeć łazienki. Ta przylegająca do sypialni basisty była niewielka, ale całkiem w porządku, za to u Die'a...

– I ma plamę, wyglądającą jak rzygi – dodał czerwonowłosy, obrzucając wannę nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. – Jak mam się kąpać myśląc o rzygach?!  
Basista przytaknął niemrawo.  
– Myślisz, że da się ją jakoś... przemalować?  
  
Kaoru napełnił wannę wodą i zanurzył się w niej, z uśmiechem błogości na twarzy.

Pokój wybrał sobie całkiem przyjemny – cały w odcieniach brązu i beżu, z dużym, miękkim łóżkiem i pojemną szafą w kącie. Sądząc po narzekaniach Kyo, jedyny naprawdę normalny w tym domu, do tego blisko kuchni. Chwycił za szampon, już-już wyciskając go na rękę, gdy potężny huk wzbudził w nim dreszcz przerażenia, i mokry, wyskoczył z łazienki gotów pędzić na górę by ratować to co z piętra zostało, w starciu z członkami jego zespołu.  
Kyo, stojący w progu pokoju i chichoczący tak mocno, że łzy stanęły mu w oczach, nie był dobrym znakiem. Tak samo jak Shin, tkwiący za nim niczym słup i wyglądający jakby nie wiedział czy śmiać się czy płakać. Wokalista gdy zobaczył Kaoru, skulił się pod ścianą, śmiejąc się jeszcze głośniej, a lider w końcu podszedł do nich, zaglądając za drzwi.  
Daisuke i Toshiya siedzieli na ziemi, obsypani białym proszkiem, w którym po chwili Kaoru poznał skruszoną ścianę, i cali pokryci byli mniejszymi i większymi plamami czerwonej farby. A przede wszystkim – siedzieli koło na wpół czerwonej wanny, wywróconej dnem do góry.  
I najwyraźniej mając głęboko w poważaniu to, że właśnie rozwalili ścianę radośnie machali sobie pędzlami, chlapiąc dookoła.  
– Toshiya! Daisuke! – wrzasnął Kaoru, skupiając tym na sobie ich uwagę. I być może był to kiepski plan, bo w momencie, w którym odwrócili wzrok od swego dzieła i spojrzeli na lidera nie byli w stanie powstrzymać chichotów. Gdyby nie to, że gruz zaśmiecał pokój, farba była dosłownie wszędzie, a łóżko wyglądało jakby uderzono w nie czymś bardzo, bardzo ciężkim - co zresztą pewnie było prawdą - Kaoru sam śmiałby się, na myśl o absurdzie sytuacji.  
Jakby nie patrzeć, miał na sobie _prześcieradło_. W które owinął się niczym w togę i ciskał gromy.

To nie był dobry dzień. Stanowczo niedobry.  
– Czy wyście już totalnie zdurnieli? – wysyczał, zmazując w końcu z ich twarzy uśmiechy i urywając chichoty. – Co to – zatoczył ręką dookoła – ma być?  
– Bo brzydka była – wymamrotał Die, wyrywając z Kaoru zdenerwowane prychnięcie.  
– I dlatego zdemolowaliście cały pokój?!  
– Przypadkiem się...  
– Przypadkiem?  
– Bo w łazience za mało miejsca... A potem tak jakoś z rozpędu... na łóżko... wpadliśmy – tłumaczył Die, z każdym słowem cichnąc coraz bardziej. – Z tą wanną – dokończył.  
– Z wanną. Na łóżko. I właściwie to czyje to jest... było łóżko? – zapytał złowrogo.  
– Moje – przyznał Die.  
– Ach, i gdzie teraz spać zamierzasz niby?  
– Ja...  
– Toshiya?  
– Pojedyncze łóżko mam! – zaprotestował basista.  
– U nas tak samo – wtrącił od razu Kyo, za siebie i perkusistę. Kaoru wzdrygnął się niedostrzegalnie, wzdychając cierpiętniczo. W tej chwili najchętniej wezwałby busa i uciekł z powrotem do Tokio.  
– Bierz swoje rzeczy i idź do mnie – mruknął. – Przysięgam, jeszcze jeden wasz pomysł i zwariuję. Zaraz dam ci coś do ubrania, Die – dodał, wbijając zły wzrok w wokalistę, a Kyo udając, że nic nie widzi, zniknął w swoim zielonym pokoju.  
 _Piekło na ziemi.  
  
_

Wieczorem, w końcu rozpakowani i pogodzeni – ugłaskanie wokalisty odbyło się kosztem naburmuszonego Toshiyi, który jednak szybko przywykł do trawy na ścianie, gdy Kaoru obiecał mu tyle ciastek ile będzie w stanie w siebie wpakować, _dzieciuch_ – rozsiedli się przed telewizorem. Potworny Duet na wszelki wypadek podzielony kanapą, choć patrząc na Totchiego, rozpartego w fotelu z wielką michą słodkości, lider wątpił by był zdolny oderwać się od nich choćby na sekundę, by wcielić w życie jakiś diaboliczny plan. Ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Die siedział w drugim fotelu, przewieszony przez oba oparcia, usiłując znaleźć jakąś wygodną pozycję do leżenia, opakowany w długi do połowy uda, czarny sweter Kaoru; Kyo wpatrywał się w telewizor wyświetlający jakąś komedię, morderczym wzrokiem, a Shinya znów nie odrywał się od swojej gry, z głową na kolanach wokalisty i nogami spuszczonymi gdzieś za kanapę.  
Być może – ale tylko być może! – ten urlop nie zapowiadał się jednak tak źle.  
No, może pominąwszy kwestię przysypiającego teraz czerwonowłosego, którego lider musi zapakować do własnego, prywatnego łóżka, a który wyglądał absolutnie słodko gdy nie wymyślał kolejnych bzdur.  
 _Nie pomyślał tego!_  
– Zbieram się spać – oznajmił nagle Kyo, wciskając palec w żebra Shinyi, przez co młodszy podskoczył i sturlał się na ziemię, wypuszczając z dłoni grę.  
– Zabił mnie! – jęknął, złapawszy konsolkę i uznawszy, że nic poważnego jej nie jest. – Jak mogłeś? – dodał, patrząc na Kyo jakby wokalista odciął łeb Miyu, i zawiesił go nad drzwiami, jako trofeum. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami z zadowolonym uśmiechem.  
– Mogłem. I zrobiłem. A teraz spać – przeciągnął się i wyszedł, nim oburzony Shin zdążył choćby wstać z podłogi.  
Toshiya wepchnął do ust ostatnie dwa ciastka, położył miskę na oparciu i zniknął, z perkusistą żałośnie wpatrzonym w grę, tuż za sobą. Kaoru westchnął, podchodząc do śpiącego gitarzysty i szturchając go lekko. Czerwonowłosy zamruczał, przekręcając się tyłem do lidera i usiłując odgrodzić od irytującego szturchania. Blondyn zachichotał mimowolnie, widząc jak w końcu się poddawszy, Die uchylił minimalnie powieki mamrocząc coś o ufoludkach wyglądających jak Kyo. Wciąż nieprzytomnego zaprowadził do pokoju, a czerwonowłosy ledwie zobaczywszy łóżko padł na nie i z powrotem zasnął.

Gdy spał wyglądał naprawdę uroczo. Kaoru ostrożnie wsunął się pod swoją kołdrę, uprzednio otulając Die'a odgruzowaną, czerwoną pościelą z góry, i wpatrzył się w spokojną twarz przyjaciela. Delikatnie dotknął czerwonych kosmyków, zamykając na chwilę oczy. To naprawdę będzie ciężki tydzień. Bardzo ciężki.  
Obserwując śpiącego Daisuke, przeleżał bezsennie pół nocy, starając się uspokoić bijące szaleńczo serce. A tak dobrze szło mu do tej pory, to całe niemyślenie...  
 _Spać, spać_ , rano przecież ktoś musi zrobić śniadanie... Choć w sumie nie jest ich mamą, i nigdzie nie pisze, że ma to być on.  
Zasnął dopiero nad ranem, z głową wypełnioną czerwonymi włosami i niekoniecznie grzecznymi wizjami ich właściciela. A później Kyo palił kuchnię, a Toshiya podtruwał wypłosza Shinyi, podczas gdy sam perkusista strzelał za domem do zielonych stworów. Lider obudził się po trzech godzinach, gotów do odgrywania tej przeklętej mamy.

 

 

**Dzień Drugi**

 

Oczywiście, o ósmej rano nikt poza liderem, nie pałętał się po domu, i przez chwilę Kao po prostu siedział w otwartym oknie, łapiąc ostatnie minuty spokoju. Kiedy jakiś wyjątkowo uparty ptaszek, coraz głośniejszym ćwierkaniem zaczynał mu działać na nerwy, zatrzasnął okno, biorąc się za rozbijanie jajek. Jeśli już pierwszego dnia jego nerwy były w strzępach, to co będzie dalej...? Spanie z Die'em w jednym pokoju, wykończy go nim zdąży powiedzieć „jestem kretynem”. Czemu u diabła nie wpakował do podwójnej sypialni Kyo i Toshiyi, albo... Cóż, kogokolwiek byle nie siebie z czerwonowłosym? Do tego zaczyna mieć zwidy. Ewentualnie naprawdę stoi przed nim Daisuke w samych bokserkach i ziewa i patrzy tymi swoimi zaspanymi ślepiami...  
– Kao, nie ma ręczników.  
… i to nie zwidy,  _ Boże, Kaoru, nie myśl o jego... _   
– Wiem. Przeoczenie jakieś, weź prześcieradło – powiedział spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami i wbijając spojrzenie w jajka.  _ W misce jajka, Kao, na litość boską! _

Kiedy Die wyszedł z kuchni, znikając po chwili w drzwiach łazienki, lider uderzył czołem w lodówkę mamrocząc coś sam do siebie.  _ Śniadanie. Myśl o śniadaniu. _

Właśnie ubijał jajka w olbrzymiej misce w jakieś psychodeliczne, uśmiechające się słoneczka, kiedy ptaszek przysiadł na rozwieszonych za oknem ubraniach Die'a. I następny, i kolejny. Pomyślałby kto, że te ćwierkające demony tak sobie upodobają głupi sweter...  
– Sweter...? – Lider zerwał się, wybiegając by odgonić wredne ptaszyska, od razu ściągając, jak się okazało już wyschnięte, ciuchy. I ruszył do pokoju, by je odłożyć, jednak w progu wszystkie myśli uleciały z niego jak powietrze z przekutego balonika.  
Cóż, poza jedną. Die stał tyłem do drzwi, bez koszulki. Zakładał spodnie. Ciasne, granatowe spodnie Kaoru, przylegające do ciała tak dokładnie, że nosząc je, lider czuł się niemal nagi. I świecił gołym tyłkiem. Die, nie lider. Kaoru odchrząknął, czując jak gula w jego gardle osiąga wielkość góry i radośnie pląsa po przełyku.  
– Die...?  
– Kao! Chciałem, hm, przymierzyć twoje spodnie, ale jakoś nie wchodzą – wymamrotał czerwonowłosy spomiędzy poduszek, po tym jak z zaskoczenia zaplątał się w spodnie i przewrócił.  
– Wilgotny jesteś – wydusił blondyn.  
– Co...?  
– Wilgotny – powtórzył Kaoru, odpędzając od siebie wszelkie skojarzenia z tym stwierdzeniem. – Po kąpieli – dodał. – Na wilgotną skórę, ciężej coś naciągnąć.  
_ Chcę umrzeć. Może być nawet z rąk Kyo. _

– Ciuchy – powiedział po chwili, unosząc lekko rękę. – Wyschły. Załóż coś swojego, a ja idę z powrotem do kuchni.

Przy stole siedział Shinya. A właściwie leżał, z głową opartą na blacie, jedną ręką tuż koło niej i drugą... trzymając wibrator w kubku z mlekiem?  
– Zlitujcie się nade mną – jęknął Kaoru, urządzając sobie w myślach uroczysty pogrzeb i jednocześnie usiłując odpędzić myśli o wibratorach, kajdankach... – Shin, co ty robisz?  
Perkusista uniósł nieco głowę, spoglądając na lidera spod zmrużonych powiek.  
– Kawę – wychrypiał.  
– Kawę – powtórzył Kaoru, kiwając głową. – Kawę? Ale... Wibratorem?  
Perkusista obrzucił urządzenie zdziwionym spojrzeniem.  
– Byłem pewny, że biorę co innego... – zajrzał z zaciekawieniem do kubka. – Ale o, patrz. Pianka się zrobiła – ucieszył się.  
– Pianka... – znów powtórzył lider, potrząsając głową. Po chwili machnął ręką, na siorbiącego z umiłowaniem kawę Shinyę i wrócił w końcu, do robienia jajecznicy, domyślając się, że niedługo na dole pojawią się również Totchi i Kyo.  
I Die, jak już się wyciśnie ze spodni.  
Nagły pisk perkusisty, przeraził go tak, że niemal obrzucił jajecznicą sufit.  
– Co jest...?  
– Szczur! – wrzasnął Shinya, wskazując palcem kąt. Wielki, szary, ruszający noskiem zwierzak patrzył w jego stronę. Kaoru mógłby przysiąc, że czarne ślepia błyskały przebiegle. Następnie, wydarzenia potoczyły się błyskawicznie. Do kuchni wbiegł Die w rozpiętej koszuli, ledwo wyhamowując na progu i wbijając zdumiony wzrok w Shinyę.  
– Co się sta...? – zaczął, gdy od jego pleców odbił się, zbiegający z góry Toshiya. Szczur skulił się w kącie, sprawiając wrażenie nieco przestraszonego uwagą jaką ściągnął, gdy do reszty dołączył Kyo, wpadając do pomieszczenia, po potknięciu się o którąś z kończyn basisty.

– Szczurek – ucieszył się wokalista, wciąż leżąc na ziemi.  
Wtedy, spokojnie wmaszerowała Miyu, podeszła do przerażonego na śmierć intruza, obwąchała go i zwinęła koło niego w kłębek. Muzycy zamarli, wpatrując się w dziwaczny obrazek – przytulone pies i szczur, przy czym ten drugi większy od pierwszego...  
– Ktoś chce jajecznicy...?  
  
  
– Wydaje ci się – powiedział Die, zrywając listek.  
Po śniadaniu, on i basista chcieli pozwiedzać las, jednak po tym, jak Kaoru oświadczył, że ich znajdzie, poddusi i poćwiartuje, jeśli odważą się wleźć do lasu na dalej niż metr, zrezygnowali, rozsiadając się po prostu pod jakimś krzakiem.  
– Mówię ci, on się na ciebie dziwnie patrzy – upierał się Toshiya, skubiąc rękaw bluzki. – Tak jakoś... Jakbyś olbrzymim ciastkiem był!  
Gitarzysta parsknął.  
– Fetyszysta ciastkowy. A ja ci mówię, że się mylisz. Z gołym tyłkiem przed nim paradowałem i nawet się nie zająknął – stwierdził nieco rozżalony.  
– To mu powiedz po prostu, że jesteś masochistą, i on jako sadysta do ciebie idealnie pasuje – mruknął Toshiya, szczerząc się złośliwie.  
– Bardzo śmieszne – wymamrotał Die.  
– No ale tak na poważnie, to czemu nie podejdziesz i nie powiesz po prostu „kocham cię, bądźmy razem” albo „chcę uprawiać z tobą seks” czy cokolwiek?  
Czerwonowłosy rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.  
– Ty byś powiedział, narażając się nie dość, że na strzał w pysk i utratę przyjaciela, to jeszcze na tą jego przeklętą zimną wściekłość? To jest Kaoru, na litość boską, mam ci przypominać jaki był, jak przypadkiem zrzuciłeś Kyo ze schodów, albo...  
– Dobra, dobra, kapuję. Kaoru to zło tego świata, ale pech chciał, że ma niezwykle seksowny tyłek, a Daisuke Andou skłonności masochistyczne. Rób te swoje podchody w takim razie, proszę bardzo. Ale _moim_ zdaniem, on się na ciebie gapi jak na ciastko, tylko się za nic nie przyzna. A teraz chodźmy zrobić ognisko – dodał ze świecącymi oczami. – Gałęzie pourywamy o tam, z drzew, będzie fajnie.  
– Kto pierwszy na górze!

 

– Myślisz, że oni tak długo mogą? – zainteresował się Kao, zerkając w stronę kąta. – Godzinę tak śpią i się nie przejmują...  
Perkusista wykonał jakiś dziwny ruch – ni to wzruszenie ramionami, ni wzdrygnięcie i podkulił bardziej nogi, podczas gdy Kyo nie odrywał spojrzenia od olbrzymiego szczura, ściskając w ręce kawałek jabłka.  
– Może weźmiesz wypłosza swojego i rzucimy gryzoniowi jakąś trutkę...? O ile jest tu jakaś tru... Nie było pytania! – Kaoru uniósł ręce do góry, spoglądając na wokalistę, który z mordem w oczach zmiażdżył jabłko. – Żadnego zabijania szczurów, kapuję, obrońco zwierząt od siedmiu boleści. Ale jakoś się tego trzeba pozbyć z kuchni, możesz sobie nawet do swojego pokoju zabrać jak ci się tak podo...  
Cienka smuga dymu, dolatująca zza domu przykuła jego uwagę. Wnioski pojawiły się w jego umyśle, w formie bardzo plastycznego obrazka palących się Toshiyi i Die'a – wzdrygnął się, wyglądając przez okno. Muzycy co prawda nie płonęli, ale jakieś kartki z rysunkami przypominającymi Kyo w najgorszych wcieleniach, ogień pochłaniał z piekielną radością, rozpełzając się coraz bardziej po trawie.  
– Kyo? Wydaje mi się, że oni usiłują stosować na tobie jakieś kartkowe voo-doo – oznajmił lider, wbijając zaniepokojone spojrzenie w tlącą się gałązkę, zdecydowanie przymocowaną wciąż do krzaka. – Jezu, oni się spalą.  
– Węgiel nie gra na gitarze – wymamrotał Kyo, wciąż nie odrywając spojrzenia od szczura. – A wiadro widziałem w składziku – dodał. – Kao, myślisz, że jego da się oswoić...?  
Lidera już w kuchni nie było.  
  
– O, tu powinno bardziej odstawać – oznajmił basista, wskazując jakiś punkt, który mógłby być głową, gdyby Die posiadał większy talent, i zaraz sam ochoczo wziął się do mazania żółtą kredką. – I czerwieni dodaj na brodzie.  
– Ale może trochę z brązem? – zapytał Die, patrząc krytycznie. – On jakieś takie dziwne te mazie...  
Totchi pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową, mamrocząc coś o ohydzie i podając gitarzyście brązową kredkę, gdy nad nimi pojawił się cień, oblewając wodą nie tylko ognisko, ale i ich razem z rysunkiem.  
– Kaoru...! Co ty...!? – rozżalił się Toshiya, odskakując od mokrej brei z pływającą na wierzchu karykaturą Kyo.  
– Raczej co wy – stwierdził sucho lider. – Co to? Jakieś rytuały plemienne, żeby pozbyć się wokalisty tuż przed trasą?  
– Nie takie tuż – wymamrotał Toshiya, szybko się korygując. – To znaczy, żadne pozbycie! Ja się tylko wyżywałem w bezpieczny sposób, bo on mi pół nocy spać nie dawał! Lunatyk zakichany... I łóżko mi zabrał! O, Kao ciastek mi daj!  
Die usunął się z pola widoku lidera, obrzucając basistę spojrzeniem pełnym podziwu. Pod wpływem jego chaotycznego, zdesperowanego monologu, Kaoru zaczynał wyglądać na co najmniej zdezorientowanego. Być może nawet...  
– Nie odwracaj kota ogonem Toshiya – warknął blondyn, powodując, że basista skulił się w sobie.  
… cóż, widać aż takiej mocy sprawczej Totchiemu nie dano. Ale może, jeśli będzie się cofał powoli, krok po kroczku, to Kao go...  
– Die, wracaj tu.  
… zdecydowanie cyborg bez serca, sadysta i nadzorca niewolników. Ale tyłek ma naprawdę zgrabny. I palec też ładny, tylko całkiem nieładnie i cokolwiek oskarżycielsko wskazuje na krzaczek, a doprawdy, co on ma do krzaczka?  
Cóż, poza tym, że się lekko przypalił i że być może byli blisko wywołania pożaru.  
– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Die, powstrzymując się od wskazania basisty z dziecinnym „ale to jego pomysł”. Doprawdy, do czego go lider doprowadzał...?  
Obaj odetchnęli z ulgą, słysząc jakiś niewyraźny krzyk brzmiący jak Shinya, a po chwili przerażony perkusista pojawił się przed domem, pędząc jakby go sam diabeł gonił.

Albo Kyo. Wokalista z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, szedł za Shinem, trzymając w ramionach szczura.  
– Kao zabierz go, zabierz go ode mnie, bo mu pałeczkę w gardło wbiję i nie będzie mógł śpiewać! On... I to coś...!  
– Żadne coś – obruszył się Kyo, który zdążył do nich podejść. – To Szczur – oznajmił z namaszczeniem.  
– Widać, że szczur.  
– Nie, nie. To jego imię – odparł wyniośle, szturchając łeb Szczura palcem.  
– Kyo, przerażasz mnie – mruknął Kaoru, zarabiając rozżalone spojrzenie, przyklejonego do jego ramienia Shinyi.  
– Dopiero teraz...?  
– Upierdolił mnie, ale potem spotulniał – dodał rozpromieniony Kyo.  
  
Szczur został oficjalnie zwierzątkiem wokalisty. Kyo przez pół dnia biegał po domku, usiłując znaleźć klatkę lub cokolwiek co by się na nią nadawało, zdecydowany nie wypuścić Szczura z rąk, skoro zdołał go już złapać, jednak ostatecznie musiał się zadowolić jakimś sporych rozmiarów pudłem, do którego przyczepił kratkę. Shinya za to chodził jak struty, podskakując za każdym razem gdy słyszał Kyo, przez co utknął na piątym poziomie gry, bo wciąż mu wylatywała z rąk.  
Die i Toshiya oddali się namiętnemu namawianiu Kaoru na ognisko, a lider równie namiętnemu  _ niemyśleniu _ o czerwonowłosym gitarzyście.  
W każdym razie – namiętne się zgadzało.  
Po całym dniu z Die'em kręcącym mu się pod nogami z miną zbitego psiaka, Die'em, który oblał się sokiem i paradował bez koszulki, przylepiał się mu do ramienia i wypinał tyłek grzebiąc w lodówce „bo Kaoru, patrz jest kiełbasa, możemy sobie upiec przy ognisku, proszę!”, lider w końcu się poddał i gdy tylko się ściemniło całą piątką rozsiedli się przy płomieniach.  
Shinya nieco nerwowo spoglądał na Kyo, niezbyt dowierzając, że wokalista zostawił Szczura w pokoju.  
– Ale na pewno? – upewnił się po raz kolejny.  
– Tak, do diabła – warknął Kyo. – Widzisz go tu gdzieś? Nie widzisz! Więc go tu nie ma! Siedzi z wypłoszem – dodał złośliwie.  
– Co? – pisnął Shinya.  
– Lubią się.  
– Będziesz im stawał na drodze do miłości międzygatunkowej? Nietolerancyjna świnia – oznajmił radośnie Toshiya, a Kaoru się skrzywił.  
– Nie chcę wiedzieć co by z tego wyszło...  
– Szczur – mruknął Die, zarabiając kilka zdziwionych spojrzeń i dziki chichot basisty. – No bo wypłosz sam wygląda jak szczur, to co ma wyjść...  
Później upiekli sobie kiełbaski – Kaoru z dumą stwierdził, że nie myślał o ich sugestywnym kształcie... za często – a Totchiemu i Daisuke, udało się przemycić do ognia kilka swoich wątpliwych arcydzieł.  
A jeszcze później poszli spać – lider błagał siły wyższe o cierpliwość, czując jak Die przysuwa się do niego przez sen.

 

 

**Dzień Trzeci**

 

Obudził się z niejasnym wrażeniem, że coś go oplata. Wstrzymał oddech, powoli uchylając powieki i niemal natychmiast zaciskając je z powrotem.  
Die owinął się wokół niego, jakby był wielkim, pluszowym misiem.  
Albo jego kochanką. Ale zostańmy przy misiu, lepiej nie myśleć o czerwonowłosym w żadnym seksualnym kontekście, nawet takim kompletnie nie powiązanym z liderem.  
Miś. Tak, gdyby Kaoru był misiem, Die wtulałby się w niego tak samo, widocznie tak już ma, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia...  
… _żadnego znaczenia, nie słyszysz?!_  
Kaoru jęknął w duszy, oddychając ostrożnie i usiłując zsunąć z siebie ramię drugiego gitarzysty, jednak tamten wymruczał coś protestująco i ułożył się wygodniej, wczepiając palce w rękaw koszulki lidera. _Spokojnie, on śpi, po prostu odsuń tą łapę i wyjdź!_  
Łapa jednak ewidentnie się zakleszczyła na jego ubraniu, nie mając zamiaru puścić. Kaoru sapnął gniewnie, odsuwając biodra jak najdalej od śpiącego Die'a i licząc w myślach przeskakujące przez płotek peniski. _Tfu, owieczki do diabła! Myśl o słodkich, puchatych, aseksualnych owieczkach! Albo Kyo! Myśl o Kyo wypluwającym obrzydliwe miksturki...!  
_ Lider poruszył niespokojnie nogami, jęcząc cicho.  
Nagle poczuł kolano czerwonowłosego, wędrujące gdzieś po jego udzie, zmierzające wprost do...  
Poderwał się, wyrywając z kurczowego uścisku czerwonowłosego, chwilowo nie przejmując tym czy go obudzi. Jednak gitarzysta najwyraźniej miał kamienny sen.  
Kaoru uciekł do łazienki, wskakując w objęcia lodowatej wody.

 

Die usłyszawszy trzaśnięcie drzwi, uchylił powieki obrzucając pokój kontrolnym spojrzeniem, i rzucił się na poduszkę lidera.

Kaoru. W jego objęciach. Przytulał się do Kaoru. Poczuł jak na twarz wypływa mu niekontrolowany, szeroki uśmiech, a brzuch wywrócił się do góry nogami w jakiś przyjemno-straszny sposób.  
Bo co jeśli Kao poczuł jego podniecenie, domyślił się, że Die nie spał i żałośnie wykorzystał sytuację? _Wyskoczył jakby go ktoś oparzył,_ zdrętwiał czerwonowłosy. _Nie, spokojnie. Poleż sobie, za chwilę udaj, że dopiero wstałeś i rzuć coś o erotycznym śnie, będzie dobrze. Jeśli Kao kiedykolwiek się dowie, nie poprzestanie na zabiciu cię i wywieszeniu twoich zwłok na widok publiczny!_

Westchnął, czując się nieco niewygodnie, ale nie miał odwagi... dotknąć się w sypialni Kaoru. Jego i Kaoru. Ich. _Die, przestań w tej chwili!_

Do tego lider zajął łazienkę.

 

Kaoru spędził w wannie chyba wieki i Die był już bliski decyzji o wieszaniu się na lampie – co byłoby lepsze od ulżenia sobie, bo na samą myśl o wchodzącym akurat wtedy liderze, włosy jeżyły mu się na głowie. Co innego pokazywać tyłek – niespecjalnie zresztą! _Naprawdę_ chciał przymierzyć te przeklęte spodnie – a co innego dać się przyłapać z ręką owiniętą wokół penisa, w łóżku, w którym całkiem niedawno bawiło się w rzep. _Nie myśl o tym._  
Kiedy w końcu usłyszał upragniony trzask łazienkowych drzwi, powoli wstał z łóżka, usiłując się nie spieszyć dotarł do wyjścia i dopadł do łazienki mijając po drodze zdumionego lidera. To co wydobyło się z jego ust, przy odrobinie dobrej woli można by uznać za „dzień dobry, Kao” choć równie dobrze mogło to być „spierdalaj, kurwa, Kao”. Na szczęście lider dobrej woli miał pod dostatkiem.  
Die, ledwie zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, owinął palce wokół wyprężonej męskości, osuwając się na ziemię i jęcząc cicho, na granicy szlochu.  
 _Zginiesz kiedyś, Kao_ obiecywał w duchu liderowi. _Boleśnie i w męczarniach, z penisem stojącym na baczność i związanymi rękami.  
… Boże, TO nie miała być perwersyjna myśl!  
_ Czerwonowłosy sapnął, mając jedynie nadzieję, że Kaoru zdążył oddalić się do kuchni, by z sobie tylko znanych pobudek zrobić im wszystkim śniadanie, i poruszając coraz szybciej ręką, doszedł z obrazem związanego lidera w głowie.  
Wchodząc do wanny, myślał o tym, jak to cudownie, że Kaoru, mimo wszystko, nie umie czytać w myślach.  
Później jego myśli powtarzały w kółko _tylko się nie zarumień, nie zarumień się, na litość boską, NIE! RUMIEŃ! SIĘ!_ co i tak nic nie dało, bo gdy tylko wszedł do kuchni i rzucił okiem na stojącego przy kuchennym blacie lidera, z niewzruszoną miną podsmażającego coś na patelni, jego twarz postanowiła konkurować w czerwoności z włosami.  
A wizja sprzed paru minut wcale mu nie pomagała. Ani pełne uprzejmego zainteresowania spojrzenie Toshiyi jak już o tym mowa. Die spiorunował przyjaciela wzrokiem, szybko wszedł do pomieszczenia i opadł na blat, chowając głowę w ramionach i mamrocząc coś o byciu niewyspanym. Chciał dodać coś o śniących mu się, cudownych kobietach, ale zabrakło mu siły na cokolwiek, i po prostu półleżał rozłożony na stole, usiłując odzyskać normalne barwy.  
W końcu Kaoru skończył robić śniadanie i Daisuke musiał zrobić miejsce na blacie talerzom, co uczynił raczej niechętnie, ale jego brzuch miał odmienne zdanie. Skrawkiem świadomości zarejestrował, że Shinya wciąż łypie ponuro na Kyo, i nawet oddał kilka sekund myśli, że to przecież przesada dąsać się tyle czasu o głupiego szczura, ale wtedy lider zaczął jeść, a uwaga Die'a skupiła się na ustach pochłaniających jedzenie jakby to był...  
Z przerażeniem wbił wzrok w swój talerz, niemal dławiąc się z pośpiechu i dusząc histeryczny śmiech. Przytulanek mu się zachciało, do końca tygodnia oszaleje i tyle z tego będzie miał.  
  
– Nie śmiej się – wymamrotał Die, pół godziny później, siedząc na parapecie w salonie. – Zawału prawie dostałem, zastanawiając się czy może przypadkiem nie poczuł czegoś i z obrzydzenia...  
– Albo po prostu usiłował w ten sposób ukryć własną erekcję.  
– Jasne, jeszcze mu dorób jakąś wielką, nieodwzajemnioną...  
– … odwzajemnioną jak już...  
– … miłość do mnie.  
– … tylko, że jesteście obaj kretynami – skończył radośnie basista.  
– Totchi!  
– No co? Taka prawda. Kryjesz się, chcesz, ale się boisz, tyłkiem świecisz, lepisz do niego, a potem udajesz, że nic nie było... A Kaoru tylko łazi z tą swoją kamienną twarzą i jest jasne jak słońce, że coś próbuje ukryć.  
– Wydaje ci się – wymamrotał Die, odpędzając iskierkę nadziei.  
– Skoro tak twierdzisz – Toshiya wzruszył ramionami, opierając się o firankę i zrywając ją tak, że okryła ich obu. – Ups. Tego nie było w planach – zachichotał. – O, patrz – wskazał coś za oknem. Die spojrzał, po czym zwrócił pytający wzrok na czarnowłosego. Basista niecierpliwie zamachał palcem.  
– No Kyo i Shinya – syknął. – Dziwnie się zachowują...  
Gitarzysta wrócił do nich spojrzeniem – wokalista tarmosił tego swojego Szczura, uśmiechając się jak dziecko, które w końcu namówiło rodziców na kotka, a perkusista siedział w odległości odpowiedniej by w razie czego uciec przed wściekłym gryzoniem, grał w tą swoją grę i spoglądał ukradkiem na blondyna.  
– Die, a myślisz, że Shinya jest gejem? – wypalił nagle Totchi, zaskakując Die'a, który podskoczył lekko i spadł z parapetu.  
– Zabić mnie chcesz? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

– No bo patrz, jak on się gapi na Kyo...  
– Homomaniak – wymamrotał Die, podnosząc się z podłogi.

 

Pytanie basisty, krążyło po głowie Daisuke bez najmniejszej przerwy. Podczas obiadu nie odrywał wzroku od Shinyi, który bez przekonania wbijał pałeczki w ryż, przesuwał nim po talerzu i od czasu do czasu, wsuwał jakąś mikroskopijną ilość jedzenia do ust. Wyglądał jakby coś go gryzło, a Die'owi wciąż dźwięczało w uszach „myślisz, że Shinya jest gejem?”. Mówi się, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, ale zajęty tym pytaniem, przynajmniej oderwał myśli od Kaoru i swojej Wielkiej Nieodwzajemnionej Miłości, której miał po dziurki w nosie.

Gdy tylko perkusista wyszedł z kuchni, zostawiając niemal pełny talerz, oczy Die'a napotkały wzrok basisty i tajemniczo się uśmiechając, podążyli za nim.

– Co robisz – wymruczał basista, zaglądając przez ramię siedzącego w fotelu Shina.  
– Czytam – odparł perkusista, potrząsając lekko książką. Basista oparł brodę na jego ramieniu, owiewając oddechem ucho.  
– Hmm, a co czytasz? – wymruczał zniżonym głosem, podczas gdy Die okrążył fotel i przykucnął przed Shinyą, kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie.  
– Kuchnia chińska – przeczytał. – Wzięło cię na gotowanie? – zapytał, przybliżając się nieco. Perkusista zarumienił się lekko, gdy Toshiya jedną ręką zaczął, niby od niechcenia, bawić się jego włosami.  
– Nudziło mi się – wymamrotał wzruszając ramionami. Die wstał, zbliżając twarz do twarzy Shinyi, z zaciekawieniem obserwując jak rumieniec ogarnia całą twarz młodszego.  
– Odpierdolcie się od niego w końcu – warknął nagle Kyo, wchodząc do salonu ze szczurem w ramionach, i spoglądając w ich stronę z mordem w oczach. Daisuke i Toshiya z zaskoczenia odskoczyli od perkusisty, a on sam drgnął lekko, zerwał się i szybko ewakuował z pomieszczenia, odprowadzany zamyślonym spojrzeniem wokalisty i rozbawionymi gitarzysty i basisty. Po chwili Kyo, rzuciwszy im ostatnie złe spojrzenie, ruszył za perkusistą. Wzrok Toshiyi emanował zadowoleniem z siebie, jakby basista chciał powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem?”. Gitarzysta przewrócił oczami, rozkładając się na fotelu, z głową opartą o rękę.  
– Powinniśmy mieć szóstego członka. Albo raczej członkę.  
– Nie ma takiego słowa. Poza tym po co?  
– No bo patrz, Shin ma Kyo, ty masz Kao, a ja zostaję sam jak palec – powiedział basista, wskakując na melodramatyczne nutki.  
– Ty masz ciastka – rzucił bez namysłu Die, a Toshiya wyszczerzył się radośnie. Dopiero po chwili gitarzysta poderwał głowę do góry, rzucając przyjacielowi złe spojrzenie. – Jakie ja mam Kao? Na litość boską, Totchi, kompletnie już ci się poprzewracało we łbie? Mam oczy i patrzę realistycznie, nawet gdybyśmy byli ostatnimi ludźmi na ziemi, nie byłbym z Kaoru – warknął i odetchnął głęboko. – Założę się, że znalazł by sobie sposób na sztuczne wyprodukowanie kobiety, a mnie ukamienował za samą propozycję – dodał po chwili.  
– Nerwy ci puszczają, mój drogi – zaświergotał basista.  
– Dziwisz się? – wymruczał we własny rękaw.

  
Kaoru od rana starał się unikać patrzenia na Die'a, mówienia do Die'a i myślenia o Die'u, ale o ile pierwsze dwa mu jako tako wychodziły, o tyle ostatnie było sprawą beznadziejną. Nawet głupia, czerwona solniczka przywodziła mu go na myśl. Tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na kolor! Przecież nie może unikać wszystkich czerwonych rzeczy w domu! _Przynajmniej się nie zarumieniłem_ pogratulował sobie, kiedy czerwonowłosy, mamrocząc coś pod nosem usadowił się za stołem. A do obiadu, opanował się już na tyle, że pozwolił sobie na rzucenie jakiegoś żartu, bez obawy, że przypadkiem spojrzy na Die'a i zapomni co miał na myśli.

A potem zobaczył, jak Daisuke wbija wzrok w perkusistę, nie odrywając go nawet na moment i na oślep wpychając ryż do ust, i w jego żołądku ścisnęło coś naprawdę ohydnego. A jednocześnie jakiś ptaszek zaćwierkał w umyśle, bo może... Ale bycie poważnym liderem, do czegoś zobowiązuje. _Kao nie rób sobie zbędnej nadziei, on po prostu myśli znów nad czymś głupim!_

Po obiedzie zapalił, zaciągając się głęboko dymem i opierając czoło o okno. Pogoda była ładna, można zaproponować reszcie jakąś grę na świeżym powietrzu, uznał.  
– … nawet gdybyśmy byli ostatnimi ludźmi na ziemi, nie byłbym z Kaoru – usłyszał głos Die'a, gdy szedł do salonu. Jego serce wystukiwało tak szalony rytm, że bałby się, że wyskoczy, gdyby nie był akurat zajęty uciekaniem do kuchni i analizowaniem raz po raz, zasłyszanego przed chwilą zdania. _Czy Die wiedział...?_

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa..._ Zapalił kolejnego papierosa, siadając na krześle i wbijając wzrok w blat stołu.  _O czym on mówił...?_

Kaoru przerażonym spojrzeniem obrzucił drzwi, zza których dochodziły coraz wyraźniejsze głosy Die'a i Toshiyi.  
– Wciąż w kuchni, Kao? – spytał Toshiya, rozglądając się wokół. Lider wzruszył ramionami, przybierając kamienny wyraz twarzy, choć najchętniej zacząłby wrzeszczeć. Die wylał resztkę soku do szklanki, odstawiając karton na blat i kierując się do wyjścia. Jego koszula się podwinęła, ukazując kawałek gładkiej skóry.

Jeśli ten dupek wiedział i jakby nigdy nic, cały czas go prowokował...  
– Puste kartony się wyrzuca, nawet tego nie zdążyłeś się nauczyć? – warknął nieprzyjaźnie, rzucając czerwonowłosemu wściekłe spojrzenie.

Sam nie potrafił ogarnąć własnych myśli.  
– Przepraszam – mruknął zdziwiony Die, szybko wyrzucając karton i wychodząc, a Toshiya przekrzywił głowę patrząc na Kaoru, jakby usiłował zrozumieć co jest nie tak, po czym szybko pobiegł za Daisuke.

_Kurwa._

 

– Kurwa, Die! – warknął Kaoru, podskakując jakby czerwonowłosy go ogniem potraktował, a nie oblał odrobiną soku. – Uważaj co robisz trochę, co?!  
– Przecież nic takiego się nie stało, Kao – mruknął Kyo. Po tym przedstawieniu, które odstawiał lider, cała złość na Daisuke zeszła z Kyo niczym powietrze z balonika. – To tylko odrobina soku, nie takie rzeczy na sobie miałe...  
– Odpieprz się Kyo, to że masz jakieś chore zamiłowanie do plucia po sobie ohydztwami, nie znaczy że ja mam się dać oblewać temu idiocie – syknął. Czerwonowłosy spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w swoją szklankę bez słowa, a Kaoru warknął coś jeszcze i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Pozostała w salonie czwórka zastygła w szoku. Lider owszem, potrafił się zdenerwować, ale nawet w najgorszych wypadkach, nie zachowywał się jak dupek, a tymczasem mniej więcej od obiadu warczał i wyklinał na wszystkich, szczególnie upodobawszy sobie Die'a. Czerwonowłosy z każdą godziną cichł, aż w końcu w ogóle przestał się odzywać, nie próbując nawet przepraszać co robił z początku, a co z jakiegoś powodu, drażniło Kaoru jeszcze bardziej. Milczał więc, zaciskając usta i starając się schodzić liderowi z drogi, ale blondyn i tak ciągle znajdywał powody by się go czepiać.  
– Die? – zagadnął niepewnie Toshiya, z jedną ręką wciąż w ciastkach, drugą skubiąc nerwowo oparcie kanapy. Gitarzysta wzruszył ramionami, nie unosząc głowy i stukając palcem w pustą szklankę. Shinya spoglądał na niego wielkimi oczami, machinalnie gładząc gameboya, a Kyo patrzył gdzieś w bok.

Niezręczna sytuacja, w której żaden z nich nie wiedział, ani co powiedzieć, ani jak się wycofać.  
Dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w napiętej ciszy.

– Shinya przysypia – oznajmił nagle Kyo i ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie perkusisty, chwycił go za ramię, ciągnąc w stronę drzwi. – Zaprowadzę go do pokoju. Żeby nie spadł ze schodów czy coś – dodał słabo, wypychając perkusistę z salonu i sam krzywiąc się na tak idiotyczne wytłumaczenie.  
Basista odczekał chwilę, po czym zwinnym ruchem znalazł się przy czerwonowłosym i delikatnie chwytając za podbródek uniósł jego twarz, patrząc mu w szkliste oczy. Gitarzysta odsunął jego rękę, opierając czoło na pięści i oddychając głęboko.  
– Mam tego serdecznie dość – odezwał się w końcu. – Pół dnia łazi za mną i słyszę tylko: Die, kurwa, nie rzucaj śmieci na podłogę, kurwa, Die, uważaj jak chodzisz, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa... Cokolwiek go ugryzło, niech się cholera wyżywa na czym innym, a nie na mnie! Lider pieprzony, wydaje mu się, że wszystko może, bo jest taki ach, och wspaniały i... – umilkł, dając się pociągnąć tak, że leżał z głową na kolanach basisty. – I jak tak chodzi, traktując mnie jak ostatniego śmiecia, nawet nie mogę znaleźć w głowie żadnej riposty, wiesz? Przesrane. Absolutnie, beznadziejnie przesrane... – skończył, układając się wygodniej. Toshiya przesuwał w palcach miękkie, czerwone kosmyki, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w jeden punkt.  
Coś mu wybitnie do siebie nie pasowało.

 

 

**Dzień Czwarty**

 

 

Tym razem, budząc się nie czuł żadnych oplatających go kończyn. Die leżał na samym brzegu łóżka – najpewniej przyszedł późno w nocy, bo lider nie mógł sobie przypomnieć by czerwonowłosy się koło niego kładł, a długo nie mógł zasnąć. I, zapewne starał się ułożyć jak najdalej od Kaoru, co nawet blondyna nie dziwiło. Śpiący, skulony jakby usiłował zwinąć się w kłębek, Die wyglądał jakoś krucho i nieszczęśliwie, i Kaoru był bliski znienawidzenia samego siebie, za wczorajsze zachowanie. W końcu to co usłyszał niekoniecznie musiało oznaczać, że Die wie. I gdy myślał o tym na spokojnie, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by Daisuke mógł z rozmysłem go prowokować, wiedząc co czuje. Kaoru był idiotą. O czymkolwiek Die rozmawiał z Toshiyą, on wybrał najgorszy sposób na reakcję.

Westchnął w przestrzeń, zanurzając lekko dłoń, we włosach czerwonowłosego, i wstał by przesunąć go delikatnie ku środkowi łóżka. Die wyjęczał coś protestująco, ale nie obudził się, od razu przylgnąwszy do poduszki lidera. Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko, otulając młodszego własną kołdrą i patrząc z rozczuleniem, jak chowa w niej nos. Po chwili jednak uśmiech wyparował, zostawiając brzydko wykrzywione wargi i kotłujące się myśli.

_Głupi, głupi dupek. Daisuke nie odezwie się do ciebie do końca świata._

– Powinienem pozwolić ci, na zrzucenie mnie z najwyższego możliwego klifu – wymamrotał, nie odrywając wzroku od śpiącego mężczyzny. Postał tak jeszcze chwilę, nim odwrócił się, cicho opuszczając pokój. – Reszta pewnie też chce mi rozkwasić nos – mruknął sam do siebie, stojąc już w przedpokoju. – Cóż za uroczy, słoneczny dzień.

 

Śniadanie było koszmarne. Oczywiście, nie jedzenie – Kao całkiem nieźle gotował, jednak Toshiya wolałby chyba dostać styropian przyprawiony piaskiem, niż znosić niezdrową atmosferę poranka. Die zniknął. Wyparował, rozpłynął się w powietrzu... W każdym razie nie było go w domu i nie przywlókł się na jedzenie. Shinya i Kyo niespecjalnie zwracali uwagę na to co działo się dokoła nich, i działali basiście na nerwy, podskakując za każdym razem gdy zdarzyło im się dotknąć, a Kaoru... Kaoru chodził z wzrokiem wbitym w stopy, nie odzywał się słowem i wyglądał dokładnie tak jak mógłby wyglądać Die gdyby nie uciekł. Tylko, że to nie na blondynie wyżywano się cały poprzedni wieczór. Basista cały posiłek spędził na wpatrywaniu się w lidera, bezmyślnie rozgrzebując pałeczkami omlet, ale Kaoru nie raczył nawet podnieść wzroku.

Zdecydowanie coś było nie tak.

 

Die siedział na jakimś grubym pniu, kładąc łokcie na kolanach, a na dłoniach podpierając podbródek. Wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w prześwitujący przez krzaki kawałek domku, obiecując sobie w duchu, że nie ma siły, która ściągnęłaby go do niego z powrotem.  
Nawet jeśli jego żołądek uważał inaczej. Rano, obudził się zawinięty w kołdrę niczym w kokon i z początku przyjął to pomrukiem zadowolenia, mając w planach powrót do sennych marzeń, jednak rzeczywistość nie dała się ignorować. Doskonale pamiętał, że wracając w nocy położył się na skraju łóżka, i z pewnością się nie przykrywał. A już zwłaszcza kołdrą lidera. Lidera, który za cel dnia poprzedniego obrał sobie uprzykrzenie Die'owi życia. A dnia następnego najwyraźniej postanowił okazać miłosierdzie, zwariował, bądź Toshiya odwiedził ich pokój o świcie.  
Każda wersja była na swój sposób przerażająca, więc czerwonowłosy wymknął się tylnymi drzwiami, zasiadł na pniu i postanowił stamtąd nie ruszać. Do wieczora. A najchętniej rozbiłby namiot i nie wracał wcale. Z tym że nie miał namiotu. Gitarzysta jęknął przeciągle, zwieszając głowę i mamrocząc coś pod nosem.  
Brzuch wyraził swą dezaprobatę głośnym burknięciem.

– Bosko.

 

– Coś długo nie wraca – wymamrotał Kaoru, co było chyba pierwszą rzeczą jaką usłyszeli od niego tego dnia.  
– Może mu się nie chce na ciebie patrzeć – zasugerował złośliwie Toshiya, okręcając widelec w dłoniach. Lider drgnął wyraźnie, zagryzając mocno wargę i spoglądając nieprzyjaźnie.  
– Późno jest, nawet jakby nie chciał patrzeć, wróciłby po jedzenie! – warknął, kręcąc się na stołku i rozglądając na boki.  
– Kao...? – zaczął Shinya, pochylając w jego stronę ze zmartwioną miną.  
– Wychodzę – wydusił z siebie lider, zrywając z krzesła, chwytając kilka rzeczy i spakowawszy je do torby wybiegając z domu. Reszta spojrzała po sobie z porozumiewawczymi uśmiechami.  
– Idzie go szukać – oznajmił Kyo, na co Shinya drgnął, jakby dopiero zauważył jego obecność i umknął z kuchni, a Toshiya pokręcił z politowaniem głową.  
 _Banda kretynów._

 

Obchodził ten przeklęty las od dwóch godzin, a po czerwonowłosym nie było ani śladu. Mnóstwo robali, grzyby, w przewadze muchomory, nawet mignął mu - mógłby przysiąc - zając, a wiewiórka przywaliła mu orzeszkiem w głowę, ale młodszy gitarzysta zwyczajnie zapadł się pod ziemię. Bądź też siedzi od dawna w domku, podczas gdy lider stoi pośrodku lasu i jak ostatni dureń się zamartwia.  
Choć w sumie czemu Die'a miałoby to obchodzić, skoro do tego lasu uciekł najwyraźniej przed nim. Jednak w momencie gdy miał się poddać i wrócić do domku, dobiegł go dźwięk przelewanej wody, a między liśćmi krzewu mignęła mu niewyraźnie czerwień.  
– Kurwa! – dotarło zza tegoż krzaka, oklejając przerażony umysł Kaoru niczym plaster. _Jak przeklina, to żyje..._ – Jego pierdolona mać! Ja pier... Kaoru! – wykrzyknął na koniec, gdy lider przedarł się przez gałęzie i stanął nad nim. Obaj przypatrywali się sobie przez chwilę, nie odzywając się ani słowem, badawczo. Ciszę przerwał cichy chlupot poruszanej wody, gdy czerwonowłosy wyciągał nogę z rzeczki, połączony z jego bolesnym jękiem.  
– W porządku? – zaniepokoił się natychmiast Kaoru, zarabiając kpiące spojrzenie.  
– A wygląda? – syknął Daisuke, wskazując spuchniętą lekko kostkę.  
– Nie bardzo – przyznał blondyn, kucając i obejmując delikatnie kostkę mężczyzny. Die głośno wciągnął powietrze. – Nie wygląda poważnie – mruknął lider, ignorując prychnięcie czerwonowłosego i chwytając go pod ramię. – Musisz jakoś dokuśtykać do domku, to przyłożymy to pokrzywami i poleżysz trochę w łóżku...  
Die wzruszył ramionami, opierając się mocniej na blondynie. Kaoru westchnął lekko, owijając ramię wokół talii mężczyzny i prawie go niosąc, posuwając się przed siebie. Napięcie niemal wyczuwalne w powietrzu działało mu na nerwy; czuł też, że Die również jest spięty. Zacisnął zęby. Niewygodne tematy zostawi na potem. Bardzo potem.

 

Die wpatrywał się ponuro, to w wannę, to w swoją zabandażowaną ślicznie kostkę. Lider z pełnym profesjonalizmem, jakby ukończył co najmniej z pięć kursów pierwszej pomocy, albo w ogóle był po studiach medycznych, obejrzał ową kostkę z każdej strony, potwierdził wstępne rozpoznanie i uznał za skręconą. Natychmiast też wysłał perkusistę by nazbierał pokrzyw, co ten wykonał z nadmiernym entuzjazmem, momentalnie uciekając z kuchni. Niepotrzebnie zresztą, bo jeśli chciał w ten sposób uciec od Kyo, nie wyszło mu. Wokalista z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem oznajmił, że co cztery ręce to nie dwie i poszedł zbierać pokrzywy razem z nim. Die uśmiałby się i powymieniał z basistą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, gdyby nie fakt, że dłoń Kaoru wciąż oparta na jego nodze parzyła go w skórę, w głowie kołatało się mu milion pytań, okręcając się głównie wokół kwestii lidera i jego humorków, i tego, że nawet mimo skręconej kostki i pamięci o koszmarnym dniu poprzednim, droga do domku, choć pełna napięcia upływała mu w pewnym sensie miło. Choć wolałby tego nie przyznawać. Wciąż czuł zaciskającą się wokół jego talii, szczupłą rękę Kaoru...  
A teraz stał w łazience, spocony i gdzieniegdzie zielony od tarzania się w trawie i zastanawiał jak wejść do przeklętej wanny.  
– Die? Wszystko w porządku? – spod drzwi dobiegł ostatni głos jaki miał w tej chwili ochotę usłyszeć. Spiął się, sztyletując drzwi wzrokiem i wysyłając modły o podmienienie stojącego pod nimi lidera na basistę, a jednocześnie niezdolny do wyartykułowania takiej prośby wprost. – Die...?  
– Nie – burknął w końcu, stojąc na zdrowej nodze, oparty o ścianę i siłując się z bokserkami. – Kurwa mać!  
– Die...?! – zaniepokoił się Kaoru, wpadając do łazienki i zamierając na progu. – Co robisz?  
– Ściągam, kurwa, bokserki – warknął wściekły czerwonowłosy, usiłując podnieść się z podłogi sycząc przy tym z bólu. – Przeklęta kostka...  
– Przestań ją nadwyrężać – skarcił go lider, pomagając wstać i wejść do wanny. Odchrząknął, usiłując nie patrzyć na nagie ciało Die'a. – Wrócę za dziesięć minut, nie próbuj wyłazić sam – wymamrotał nim niemal wybiegł z łazienki. Zatrzymał się w przedpokoju przyciskając plecy do ściany i biorąc drżący oddech. Wbił wzrok w zegarek, myśląc o najbardziej aseksualnych rzeczach jakie przychodziły mu na myśl.

 

 

**Dzień Piąty**

 

 

Obudził się, czując jak coś gorącego ociera się o jego ramię. Świszczący oddech dobiegał gdzieś z okolic łokcia lidera, zbyt ciepłe kolano, dotykało jego łydki.  
– Die...? – Kaoru uniósł się lekko, dotykając dłonią czoła czerwonowłosego. – Masz gorączkę – mruknął. – Nic dziwnego, po tym jak hasałeś po lesie cały dzień.  
– Mm... – wymruczał zgodnie Daisuke, zanurzając twarz w poduszce. Lider przeczesał palcami spocone kosmyki i wstał, by po chwili wrócić z mokrym ręcznikiem. Die zmarszczył nos, czując jak coś zimnego oblepia mu czoło, a kropelki wody spływają po skroni. Wymamrotał coś niechętnie i uchylił powieki, spoglądając prosto w twarz Kaoru. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

– Kao? – wychrypiał. – Co ty...?  
– Złapałeś jakieś choróbsko, Die.

– Uhm... – przytaknął niemrawo czerwonowłosy, chwilowo nie mając głowy do zajmowania się myślami o chwiejnych nastrojach blondyna. Pomyśli o tym jak wyzdrowieje, obiecał sobie.  
Przez następną godzinę, cierpliwie znosił zmienianie okładów, połknął grzecznie jakieś tabletki wciskane mu przez lidera, i nawet nie zaprotestował, gdy ten obmywał go wilgotną szmatką i przebierał w świeżą piżamę. Był zbyt zmęczony, chciał tylko spać.

 

Obudził się już w południe, czując o wiele lepiej. Gdy Kaoru wyszedł, zostawiając go sam na sam z wściekle musującymi witaminami i owsianką, do pokoju wślizgnął się Shinya, podając mu grę, jak stwierdził, dla zabicia nudy, bo jemu niepotrzebna – idzie z Miyu na spacer. Rumienił się przy tym wściekle, i Die zarażony toshiyowym tokiem myślenia, stwierdził w duchu, że pewnie na spacer idzie też Kyo. Ale ostatecznie to nie była jego sprawa.

Jednak ciekawość i tak wypalała go od środka i z niecierpliwością oczekiwał nadejścia basisty, wtykającego nos gdzie się da. Kto jak nie on miał znać najświeższe wieści?

– Shinya właśnie wlazł do lasu z wypłoszem, a Kyo z tym swoim gryzoniem idzie metr za nim, wbijając wzrok w stopy słodkiego perkusisty! – oznajmił Toshiya, wpadając do pokoju piętnaście minut później. – Jakby nie mogli normalnie… – przerwał brunet, spoglądając na wyraźnie zadowolony uśmiech na twarzy gitarzysty. – Wiedziałeś!  
– Domyślałem się – mruknął Die, szczerząc się i klepiąc lekko łóżko. – Siadaj i gadaj co robiliście wczoraj, jak mnie nie było.  
– Właściwie to nic – mruknął basista. – Tych dwóch chodziło wokół siebie, jakby się bali do siebie podejść, a Kao zachowywał się jakby mu bateria siadła. No, póki nie zaczął sobie wyobrażać najgorszych scenariuszy co do twojego zapadnięcia się pod ziemię i nie wyskoczył cię szukać, bo wtedy jakby go prąd poraził... – zlustrował przyjaciela uważnym spojrzeniem. – A co z przedwczorajszym zachowaniem...?  
– Nie wiem – Die wzruszył ramionami, przygryzając wargę. – Nie poruszaliśmy tematu – dodał sucho. Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko stukaniem paznokcia w szklankę.

– Die, mogę cię pocałować? – zapytał nagle Toshiya. Gitarzysta niemal oblał się sokiem, rzucając mu zdziwione spojrzenie.  
– Pocałować?  
– No. Od kilku dni mnie zastanawia jak to jest całować faceta – mruknął basista.  
– Jestem chory – przypomniał Die.  
– Zarazki mnie nie zjedzą – Toshiya uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Najwyżej się rozłożę, jak będę mieć szczęście już w domu i Kao mi odpuści próbę czy dwie...

Czerwonowłosy zaśmiał się cicho, nie odrywając jednak czujnego wzroku od basisty.  
– Daj spokój Daisuke, ja nie jestem tobą, nie chowam w rękawie żadnej nieszczęśliwej miłości.  
– No dobra – parsknął Die, przewracając oczami. – Ale wiesz, że to idiotyczne? – zastrzegł.  
– Wiem – mruknął Toshiya, z ustami prawie dotykającymi ust czerwonowłosego. Zastygł tak na chwilę, nim powoli przysunął się do przodu, muskając ledwie wargi gitarzysty, po czym odsuwając nieznacznie. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie za ramię Die'a i wpijając się w jego usta w namiętnym pocałunku.  
Od progu dobiegło zdziwione sapnięcie. Czerwonowłosy drgnął, odrywając się od Toshiyi i zastygając z wzrokiem wbitym w jego twarz. Basista wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, powoli wstając i uśmiechając się radośnie.  
– Cześć, Kao – powiedział, kierując się w stronę blondyna i pakując mu rękę do kieszeni. – Pożyczam klucz od szafki z ciastkami, pa!  
  
Kaoru zastygł w progu, wpatrując się w Toshiyę i Die'a. Całujących się.

_Całujących...? Die jest gejem? I... z Toshiyą? Kaoru otrząśnij się!_

Nawet nie zauważył gdy basista wyszedł.  
– Jesteś gejem? – wykrztusił w końcu. Die spojrzał na niego z rezerwą.  
– Przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał opryskliwie, patrząc gdzieś w okolice ramienia lidera. – To chyba nie twoja sprawa jakiej jestem orientacji – dodał.  
– Racja, nie moja – odparł lodowato lider, czując jak na samo wspomnienie ust basisty ocierających się o wargi Die'a, i wyobrażenie jego języka błądzącego po podniebieniu czerwonowłosego, coś w nim wrze. – Ale myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
– Przedwczoraj też nimi byliśmy? – spytał Die, obojętnym tonem. Kaoru zbyt szumiało w uszach by usłyszeć lekkie drżenie jego głosu. Bez słowa obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

 

Popołudniu, Kaoru wpadł do pokoju jakby goniło go stado wygłodniałych wilków, albo Kyo w amoku. Położył na szafce rosół i kolejną porcję witamin, i równie szybko z niego wypadł, zostawiając Die'a z ogłupiałą miną wpatrującego się w drzwi. Rozmyślania czerwonowłosego były równie ponure jak nagle popsuta pogoda za oknem – okręcały się głównie wokół pytania czy Kaoru jest homofobiczną świnią, czy też może aż tak uraziło go nawiązanie do przedwczorajszego dnia. Jakby nie było, do wieczora więcej go nie zobaczył, a pusta miska tkwiła radośnie pod łóżkiem, póki Kyo z basistą nie wynieśli zarówno jej, jak i gitarzysty zawiniętego w koce, do salonu.

– Chcę kupić Trupiarnię! – warknął właśnie Kyo, postukując palcem w obrazek z dziwnie wykrzywioną, ociekającą krwią ręką.  
– To na niej, cholera, stań! – powiedział Kaoru, rzucając kostką i przesuwając figurkę spaniela na Wysypisko Kości. – Kupuję. Nie łyp tak na mnie Kyo, wyrzucaj cztery i idź do swoich trupków.  
– Co to ma być za gra? – gdzieś spomiędzy czterech koców wymamrotał Die.  
– Monopol – oznajmił słabo Shinya, a basista wyszczerzył się radośnie.  
– Sam rysowałem! Nudziło mi się!  
– Ha! – Kyo przesunął wyglądającego jakby przeżył jakąś masakrę, bezrękiego ludzika lego na Trupiarnię.  
– Trzy miliony...  
– Shin, pożycz mi kasę.  
– Kyo!  
– No co?! Ja nie mam, a on tam już chyba miliard trzyma!  
– Trzeba było nie kupować Nawiedzonego Szpitala, Sali Duchów i Upiornego Cmentarza to byś miał – warknął Kaoru, przewracając oczami, gdy perkusista podsunął mu trzy kartki z wyrysowanymi przez basistę milionami.  
– Die pięć oczek, stoisz na Grocie Czarownic – oznajmił Toshiya. Kaoru bezwiednie zerknął na czerwonowłosego, natykając się na jego spojrzenie. Szybko odwrócił wzrok.  
– Kupuję.  
  
– Kaoru?  
Przez całe, beztlenowe pięć sekund, blondyn zastanawiał się czy nie udawać, że śpi. To by było wygodne, a Die może zapomniałby do rana, że w ogóle chciał rozmawiać...  
 _Tak ,jakby to w ogóle było możliwe._  
– Tak?  
– Możemy przestać?  
– Przestać co?  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Denerwująca, niezręczna i głupia. Tym głupsza, że leżeli tuż koło siebie, wsłuchując się we własne oddechy.  
– Unikać się – wymamrotał w końcu czerwonowłosy.  
– A unikamy? – mruknął blondyn, usiłując przebić wzrokiem ciemność i spojrzeć na twarz Die'a.  
– Tak, cholera – warknął Die. – Unikamy. A właściwie to ty unikasz mnie, odkąd...  
– Odkąd co, Die?  
– Odkąd wlazłeś do pokoju, jak całowałem się z Toshiyą. Czy tobie przeszkadza, że jestem ge...  
– Niby czemu miałoby mi przeszkadzać, skoro sam jestem!?  
I znów zapadła cisza, nie przerywana nawet szelestem kołder, bo obaj zamarli w bezruchu.  
– Ty jesteś...?  
– Mam to sobie wypisać na czole, żeby dotarło? – syknął Kaoru, siadając i spuszczając nogi z łóżka. Nerwowo podrapał się po ramieniu i przeczesał włosy palcami. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim Die znów się odezwał.  
– Więc dlaczego mnie unikasz?  
Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, choć czerwonowłosy nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
– Czułem się jak idiota – wymamrotał w końcu. – Wyżywałem się na tobie, a potem zachowywałem jakby tego nie było. Poczułem się idiotycznie, kiedy o tym wspomniałeś. I do tego ty i Toshiya... Nieważne. Przepraszam.  
– Ja i Totchi?  
– Powiedziałem nieważne, Die, daj spokój. Możesz się przecież spotykać z kim chcesz, to co do ciebie czuję to moja sprawa.  
– Co czujesz...?  
– Zamieniłeś się w papugę? – zdenerwował się Kaoru.  
– Chyba – potaknął niemrawo czerwonowłosy. – Więc co czujesz?  
– Kocham cię, zadowolony? – warknął. – Przez to miałem jakieś omamy i napady złości, tak już widać mam! A teraz, właściwie mam ochotę iść i utopić basistę w jego własnej wannie, ale myślę, że fanki by mi tego nie wybaczyły, więc się raczej wstrzymam i...  
Die zachichotał.  
– Nie.  
– Co?  
– Nie jestem zadowolony – powiedział Die, wywołując skurcz w żołądku lidera. – Z tego co mi wiadomo, takich wyznań się nie warczy w taki sposób. Powtórz to rano. Tylko postaraj się bardziej.  
Lider wbił wzrok w ciemność, analizując to co usłyszał i tylko słysząc, że czerwonowłosy odwraca się na bok.  
– Die?  
– Mm?  
– Co to miało znaczyć?  
– Że ja ciebie też idioto.  
  


**Dzień Szósty**

  
Coś miękkiego łaskotało go w policzek, ciepły oddech owiewał jego szyję, a czyjeś ramię zakleszczało go w uścisku. Westchnął drżąco, odliczając do dziesięciu, nim powoli uchylił powieki, spoglądając wprost w blond kosmyki wystające z zagłębienia jego ramienia. To jest – właściwie wystawały z głowy Kaoru, wciśniętego w jego ramię jakby przyrósł. Przez jedną, słodką sekundę poczuł się tym rozbawiony, ale chwilę później wrócił strach, siedzący pod czaszką od nocnej rozmowy. Bo co jeśli Kao obudzi się i stwierdzi, że to wszystko żart, albo pomyłka, albo zacznie warczeć... Muśnięcia ust, wędrujące od szyi, aż do nosa, przerwały jego tok myślowy, kierując uwagę na nie do końca obudzonego, uśmiechniętego lidera. Blondyn, językiem okrążył jego wargi, na koniec obdarzając delikatnym pocałunkiem i przekręcając się tak by przysiąść na biodrach czerwonowłosego.

– Kocham cię – mruknął po prostu, odganiając popioły złych myśli. – Miałem powtórzyć rano – dodał, spoglądając na Die'a spod rzęs i kręcąc biodrami. – Będę powtarzał wiele – przerwał by scałować jęk z ust młodszego – wiele razy.  
I wtedy wpadł Toshiya.

– Wiedziałem, że trzeba wam tylko małego impulsu – oznajmił radośnie, chichocząc złośliwie gdy Kaoru przez zaskoczenie spadł nie w tą stronę co trzeba, lądując boleśnie na ziemi.  
– Niech cię...  
– Nie będziesz chyba bił swojego kupidyna? – zapytał z niepokojem basista, dla pewności cofając się nieco. – Shinya usiłuje się zaprzyjaźnić ze Szczurem – powiedział jeszcze, stojąc już w przedpokoju. – A Kyo robi śniadanie – dodał z chichotem, spoglądając na przerażoną minę Kaoru i zatrzaskując drzwi.  
Za oknem zbierały się burzowe chmury, Miyu piszczała gdzieś żałośnie, najwyraźniej odizolowana od zwierzaka Kyo jakimiś drzwiami. Sam Kyo, w tej chwili prawdopodobnie rozwalał kuchnię, basista był niebezpieczny nawet podczas snu, a Kaoru właśnie biegł im wszystkim matkować.

Jednak nastroju Die'a nic nie było w stanie zepsuć. Był... zadowolony. Szczęśliwy i zadowolony. Przez duże zet.  
  


 

**KONIEC**


End file.
